Eagles Cry
Eagles Cry is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Captain Otto Matic. Plot Miklos arrives in Sergeant Matic's office: *'Miklos': Man, you look pleased with yourself. *'Matic': And you are apparently deaf. Haven't you heard I got a promotion? *'Miklos': Oh, so you're now a Super Fucktard or something like that? *'Matic': The term is "Superior officer", dickface. I'm a captain now. *'Miklos': Congratulations. Captain of a sinking ship. Admiring, indeed. Matic slowly pulls a gun under his desk. *'Matic': I am seriously getting tired of you, Miklos. *'Miklos': You too, Sir. Now give me some chores so I can get the hell outta here. *'Matic': Why the fuck are you slaughtering gangsters in Sandy Shores?! *'Miklos': Um.. Excuse me? *'Matic': Oh-ho, don't play dumb with me. You really thought we wouldn't find out? You work for Merryweather. You have NO secrets. You haven't been given orders to go and murder criminals in some God forsaken village, but you did it anyway. You tell me right this second; What. The. Fuck. Is going on? *'Miklos': You know as well as I, that I've been working for Devin.. *'Matic': Weston has absolutely no fucking reason to kill Armenian mobsters. Spit it out, Lipton! What are you after? *'Miklos': Eh.. Um.. Matic's phone rings. *'Miklos': That might be important. *'Matic': *Picks up the phone* Captain Matic. What is it? ... WHAT!? NO KIDDING? Shit! Fuck.. I.. No, I'll take care of this! *Throws the phone on the wall* ''FUCK! *'Miklos': What is it? *'Matic': Our fucking cargo plane! It's been hijacked! Shit.. Quickly, Lipton! Go after it! We must get it back! *'Miklos': With pleasure, Sir! ''*Runs out of the office* *'Matic': It's worth of millions! *Murmurs* Shitfuckcockbitch! Miklos gets in a P-966 Lazer and goes after the plane. He's accompanied with an Air Force pilot. Miklos and the other pilot reach the plane. The pilot tries to communicate with the hijacker: *'Pilot': Attention Merryweather jet - we are under orders to escort you to base. Change course or we will engage. No awnser. *'Pilot': Comply immediately. *'Miklos': Jeez.. I've got a bad feeling about this. *'Pilot': We do not ask twice. *'Miklos': No awnser. Sarge.. I mean Cap, what should I do? *'Matic on radio': Ah, fuck, the other guy is from the Air Force? Shit! Just do what he says.. Hope they won't take it down.. *'Pilot': Take down is authorized. *'Matic on the radio': God damnit!! *'Pilot': Change bearing or we will engage. *'Miklos': Hey, it's our cargo! Can't we say anything about this? *'Pilot': This is your final warning - divert now or be engaged. ... Authorization process complete. Clear ton engage. *'Miklos': I guess not.. *'Pilot': Eagle one. Fox two. *'Miklos': *Sigh* Eagle two. Fox two.. Sorry, Cap! Miklos and the pilot shoot the plane. *'Matic on the radio': My God no! Millions up in smoke! Damnit, US air force! Damn the fucking terrorists! Damn the whole fucking country! *'Miklos': My lamentations, Cap. *'Matic on the radio': Shuddup! Get back to base.. I need a drink.. I need a hit.. *'Miklos': Roger roger. Miklos gets back to Fort Zancudo: *'Miklos': Well, at least one of us won in this. Me. In the form of paycheck. Reward *'Monetary reward' - 10000 $ Objectives *Get in the P-966 *Fly to the hijacked cargo plane *Follow the plane *Shoot the plane down *Go back to Fort Zancudo *Land the P-966 Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 7:00 Trivia *This mission is played in Trevor's point of view in GTA V mission Minor Turbulence. Category:Missions in King of The Hill